


Roll with it

by amuk



Series: Spotlight [8]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren is an expert at escaping the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll with it

**Author's Note:**

> Date/Theme: September 11: Bend Over, Here It Comes Again

Ren recongizes the feeling he gets around Kyoko. It's a warm feeling, one filled with sunlight and dew drops, one that makes him light on his feet and his heart have wings. It's a feeling that he gets whenever she smiles at him, whenever she talks to him, even whenever she glares or apologizes to him.   
  
She gets frightened of him and he thinks she's adorable.  
  
She gets angry at him and he wonders what else has changed ( _and how he'd like to find out_.)  
  
She talks to him, trying so desperately to gain his trust, and he wants to tell her that she doesn't need to try so hard, that she already has his trust ( _and his heart and his soul and his--_ )  
  
(He doesn't tell her, though, and just remains silent.)  
  
The girl from his childhood gives him a mydraid of feelings, things he's ignored for years and tried his best to avoid. All at once, he discovers that blue and orange and pink exist in his world of grey.  
  
He isn't sure if he should thank her for that, if he should voice how the world looks beautiful now that she's here and showing it to him as though it was his first time, like a blind man that could see.  
  
He doesn't mention any of this at all, though.  
  
These feelings were supressed for a reason and not even Kyoko could change that.   
  
Instead, he just lets it wash onto him and then through, lets the feelings go past him until it is too late to acknowledge them. He's had to do this before and can do it again.  
  
Ren is an expert at escaping the heart.


End file.
